Crossing Paths was only the Beginning
by Ruwa Owen
Summary: ZukoxOC AU Isabel Corstoff is put under witness protection forced to cross dress as a boy named Iggy Costa and go to boarding school. What happens when she ends up rooming with the schools exiled prince? Will her developing feelings turn into a problem? no...yes
1. Real Men Don't Cry

**Hi there this is my first fanfic I hope you like it.**

Disclaimer:THis will be the only one because I feel like after the first there is really no need for the others so I don't own any character in ATLA!

CHAPTER 1: Mister Iggy Costa

**Iggy's POV-**

"Last call, All boarding flight 261 to Washington D.C. Please come forward at this time!"

I hurried to the door my duffel bag thumping against my side with each stride. If I hadn't gotten into a fight this morning with Sawyer then maybe I wouldn't be running late. I knew this plan was ridiculous from the beginning but he insisted that I follow through with it. Sawyer was a great friend but he knew nothing about being a teenage girl there were things I wanted to do and going to boarding school as a boy was not on my list.

I know crazy right and believe me when witness protection came up with this plan there was no delicate way they could tell me. I nearly started hyperventilating in the meeting room if I remember clearly, which I do. Then I thought it might be fun, then I thought I was insane for thinking this might be fun. A visit to the salon and a trip to the menswear department of Nordstrom and now here I am.

I dug my hand into my pant pocket trying to retrieve the ticket quickly. It was crumpled and the woman holding the door open, glared at me as I handed it to her. Her eyes scanned me up and down and strange look appeared on her face. I couldn't help but fidget under her gaze, if I was found out right now it would be a real downer. Scanning it with a swoop she shoved the ticket back in my hand and with the most fake smile plastered on her face she said "Have a wonderful trip sir!"

"Why thank you, I hope you have a wonderful days as well ma'am" I replied automatically like the good mannered robot my parents raised me to be.

I didn't even have time to think about how odd it was to be called sir since I wanted to get away from her as soon as possible. Quickly I moved up the ramp and into the plane. It was huge with rows of seats that seemed to lead back forever. Flight attendants rolled carts down the aisle and checked tickets. My seat was in first class, fortunately for me, and I found it fast, being that all the first class seats were laid out in the front part of the plane. After placing my duffel bag in the bin overhead I plopped down in the comfortable leather seat and let out a deep sigh. I relaxed closing my eyes the seat was so cushioned I felt like I could drift into an infinite sleep. All I needed was a bit of music from my iPod and everything would be prefect.

Or so I thought until I opened my eyes and saw a young man decked in a Burberry suit with a Rolex watch accessorizing his wrist approach the seat next to me. He gave me a strange look then rechecking his number on his ticket he sat down, forcing me to let out yet another sigh.

"Is something wrong sir?" I turned to face the guy. Whatever problem he had with me it was best to get it out of the way now.

"Not at all," he huffed still obviously annoyed.

"Okay you don't have to tell me," I shrugged reclining back into my seat a bit. I just waited I knew he would tell me because for some strange reason when you tell people you don't want to know then they suddenly feel the urge to open up.

"It's just I was pretty sure my uncle bought out both seats so I could have more room," he said, "Are you sure you aren't in the wrong seat kid"

"I'm seventeen and if you care that much fill free to check my ticket." I said handing it to him. I watched his eyes scan over the ticket and his face already in frown mode didn't falter. He returned my ticket then pulled out his own ticket to recheck.

"Well, my uncle must have misinformed me, also I apologize for calling you a kid I'm seventeen, myself"

"Apology accepted but are you seriously seventeen?" I questioned.

"Excuse me?"

The guy had to be early twenties maybe, but he definitely wasn't the same age as me. His facial features were hardened to the point that unless you were looking for that softness indicating he was young you wouldn't find it and his golden colored eyes were so cold, no, experienced like he had seen enough of the cruel side of the world to last a lifetime. Maybe he had, or maybe he just looked older from the red brown scar on the left side of his face that was slightly covered by black locks of hair. He was actually pretty good looking. I blushed at the thought probably something I shouldn't be thinking as a "guy".

"There's no way your seventeen," I said despite that I sort of believed him now.

"I should say the same to you; you look and sound like your twelve"

I gaped like an idiot not being able to think of a comeback. Of course I looked twelve I was a girl after all how the heck could I explain my lack of boy puberty. I was saved when the pilot's voice came over the speaker saying we were ready for departure. The flight attendants went over the rules and regulations and we all watched a five minute video on what we were to do if the plane was going down. Then the plane moved down the runway and we slowly ascended into the sky. I stared out the window watching as the last of the skyscraper buildings in New York City turned to dots.

"Isn't that cool how they all disappear like that," I smiled turning back to the guy. I was a little shocked to find he wasn't there. Odd enough this worked to my advantage because I was able to get my duffel bag and retrieve my sketchpad without the bother of having to move around him. As soon as I set back down and got back into a comfortable position he came back and sat down.

"Did you see if you could change seats and _get more room_?" I smiled.

He frowned which seemed to be his thing because for the ten minutes of me knowing him that's all he seemed to do.

"Lighten up I was just kidding…unless you did then well you're a jerk"

"…"

"Silent treatment well I guess you are younger than you look"

"I went to the bathroom now if you don't mind could you please shut up?"

"…" maybe it was the lighting but he looked a little paler than before we took off.

"What?" he said catching me stare.

"I never properly introduced myself my names Iggy Costa nice to meet you" I said holding out my hand.

"Zuko" he muttered shaking my hand limply and dropping it.

This was going to be a long trip.

**Zuko's POV-**

The plane ride was quite short thank god. Uncle was lucky he was halfway around the world because I was going to kill him the next time I saw him. He knew I had trouble flying it and if it weren't bad enough I had to sit by that strange kid Iggy the most annoying boy in the world. He felt the need to comment on everything he saw like it was his first trip on an airplane. Yet, I would never tell him but his word vomit from the mouth disease actually helped distract me from my fear of crashing and dying on the plane. Still it was great that after today I would never have to see him again.

Coming out of the terminal like every dreaded year I found Mr. Perry who was as usual dressed entirely in black. Black jacket, black dress shirt, black tie, black pants and the only out of color item a red and white Vatra Academy crest pinned to his jacket. He was a stocky man with pale skin and fair hair looking almost ghostlike or the grim reaper he a figure in black. However instead of a scythe he held a long dry erase board with five names on it scrawled in red. I didn't bother paying attention to the names because surely the same tools from last year would be here this year.

"Good Afternoon Zuko how was your flight?"

"Horrid I sat by the most annoying kid" I muttered, "Can we move on to the next gate and pick up the rest"

"Sorry but we must wait for one more whose coming off this flight"

I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and it wasn't the airplane snacks. I didn't even want to look at the names in fear of wanting to run away. Then it happened.

"Hey Zuko" an annoying high pitched voice sang. I cringed at the sight of the one and only Iggy Costa. I didn't say anything knowing I didn't have to since Iggy was sure to fill the silence.

"What a surprise this is" He smiled looking back and forth between Mr. Perry and me.

"Yes it really is" I said not trying the least bit to hide my anger and dread at this situation.

"You must be young master Costa. Nice to meet you I'm your guide Ross Perry and this is Zuko though I'm assuming you've both already been acquainted" said Mr. Perry reaching out to shake Iggy's hand.

"Yes, we have and it was a pleasure" He smiled at me though his tone was borderline sarcastic. I let it slide.

Mr. Perry went over what we were about to do in the next hour which consisted of going to get luggage and picking up the other students. A guy coming in from Rhode Island was supposed to land in fifteen minutes. Mr. Perry came up with the wonderful idea, which it wasn't, to have Iggy and I go pick up our luggage and then meet him at the terminal. So here I was again stuck with stupid Iggy picking up stupid luggage that would end in us meeting up with more stupid kids. Someone please shoot me!

We were walking for a while strolling past stores in the airport and what seemed like thousands of gates. I didn't really care for the clothes or fashionable head pillows and traveling luggage coming in a variety of prints but I was starting to get hungry. We had already gotten our luggage which took forever considering I was following Iggy for some twenty odd minutes until I realized he had no idea where he was going. Now we were trying to find the Rhode Island gate which I was sure Mr. Perry wasn't at anymore since we took so long with luggage. Lost in thought I almost crashed into Iggy as he abruptly stopped.

"Hey don't just stop like that!" I yelled pissed. His eyes were wide in shock mixed with some weird insurmountable happiness.

"Cinnamon Pretzel" Iggy said drooling.

"We don't have time for that!" I shouted and then with the worse timing ever my stomach growled.

"Looks like your stomach disagrees" he chuckled running over to hop in line before I could even begin to argue back. Despite wanting to not make any stops Iggy was my responsibility and I just knew if I showed up to without him I would be in some deep shit. Iggy was new he and had no prior knowledge of the way things were run each year. I however had been doing this since ninth grade, grant it I hated every year but there were reasons for that. The biggest reason being my younger, devil spawn sister Azula who had come the first year I attended. She was what some might call a prodigy her fast comprehension pushed her into advance putting her in the same grade as me. She single handily ruined my school life exiling me amongst my classmates. It's like she knew she was never going to be coming back with me so she had to leave a scar so huge every year at Vatra would be miserable for me. Maybe that was why I found it so strange to talk with Iggy. Being outcast from the little perfect society of Vatra I hadn't actually talked to anyone outside of my teachers and still they prejudged me too. If Iggy wasn't new I couldn't help but feel that he would follow suite. All I've learned is people are unreliable and shallow.

"Hey Zuko snap out of it what do you want to order." Iggy spoke interrupting me from my not so welcome thoughts.

"Just lemonade" I said reaching for my leather wallet placed in the back pocket of my jeans. I hadn't noticed Iggy already had pulled his money and was paying the cashier for both of us. He handed my drink to me and I offered him five dollars to cover whatever my drink cost but he waved it off as a gift for helping him out. I didn't really see where the notion came from considering the only thing I helped him with was getting our luggage and I wasn't in the best mood during that, but a free drink was a free drink.

We walked along the line of gates until finally we spotted Mr. Perry holding his clipboard and waiting for students to come out. Clearly we had been gone for a while because I noticed waiting in the gate were about twenty other students that had been picked up with the other chaperone Mrs. Goss. Who at the moment was quietly reading in a corner. As if my day couldn't get any worse, Nick Johnson and his posse of douche-bags had already been assembled and as soon as they noticed me it didn't take long for them to start a _friendly _conversation.

"Hey Cyclops." Could he be anymore original.

"I see you're back again this year and look you found a friend isn't that nice" he grinned approaching me while his minions laughed in the background. What I would give to knock the smirk off his face.

"Cyclops" Iggy frowned looking between Nick and me for an explanation.

"Fuck off Nick" I stated coldly glaring him down. At current our usual routine went something like the following. He'd say Cyclops I'd say fuck off. He'd say _you want to go_ or something along those line and I would be like no not really but if you want me kick your ass today I guess that's okay just not in quite that many words. He was almost as bad as Azula wanting to pick a fight or knock me down a peg every time he saw me. Key word there was _almost_ Azula was much worse and I could sort of handle her so Nick was a little easier.

"Make me. I'm sure you getting into more fights this year will finally get you expelled" he said moving closer.

"More fights?" Iggy echoed confused.

It was funny because fights would never get me expelled, not with my father desperately trying to get me out of his hair and funding more school events then you could shake a stick at. With the cocky smile plastered on his face it was like Nick was just daring me to hit him. I clenched my fist but just as fast I unclenched, I couldn't do it. Not because I couldn't take him or because I was afraid of getting into trouble, I had done that plenty last year, but because I made a promise to myself not to get into any more fights. Ever the peace maker Iggy jumped in between us muttering about school rules and how we were drawing a crowd.

"You're not even worth it Johnson" I turned to leave.

"That's what I thought princess why don't you fly back to your mommy… Oh wait she's dead."

Screw self-promises he went over the line.

Like a scene out of the matrix everything went into slo-mo. Nick's eyes went wide as he saw me turn around fist raised. Right as I threw the blow Iggy jumped in front of him taking the hit to his face and crashing hard to the floor. The bustle of the airport came to a halt as everyone fell silent or maybe it was my heartbeat so loud in my ears blocking out the noise. What the heck was he thinking getting in the way like that? Blood was spurting out his mouth and spilling onto his shirt. Small red drops stained the tiled ground where his body laid limply.

"Aw shit that hurt!" Iggy screamed coming to life cradling his jaw slowly trying to get up but failing and landing back on his knees.

All the people passing by slowly came to a stop and in the distance I could see airport security begin to make their way over. Mr. Perry however got to us first. His usual blank emotionless features were filled with rage. He ordered us students to line up not even raising his voice which just made him even scarier. Flinching at the command we all hurriedly filed into a line. Mr. Perry helped Iggy up and asked if he was okay. He obviously wasn't and I felt a small pang of guilt.

The airport security finally arrived and Mrs. Goss intercepted them and quickly apologized for the disturbance. She explained that we were all students from Vatra. With the weird magical name of the school and insurance to the officers that everyone would be thoroughly punished when we reached the school campus, the guards let us off with a warning. They only had to make one call to get a janitor to clean up the blood. The crowd that gathered had dispersed after the officers left and everything eerily went back to normal.

**Iggy's POV**-

I've never been in a real fight before. I took judo but I was never allowed to spar thanks to my parents. I have seen enough movies though to know that all Hollywood acting is bullshit. Being hit hurts really badly! But in movies people get shot and manage to still win a fight which is just ludicrous. But as ridiculous as being shot in the leg to running a second later was, I was even worse off stupidly jumping in front of a guy I didn't even to know to take a hit from a guy I sort of at least was getting to know. What was I thinking? My jaw hurt so badly and I wanted to cry but I refused. Lying on the ground after being hit only one thought rolled through my mind and it was dammit you better not cry.

Guys do not cry or at least that was what I liked to believe anyway. So I sucked it up. Try as I might to stand I just couldn't. Damn Zuko he didn't even hit me in the leg and I still felt unsteady. Maybe I had a concussion. Or worse some rare case of internal bleeding that somehow was already affecting the nerves in my spine and legs. I took a deep breath my parents always told me not to jump to weird conclusions. Mr. Perry gave me a hand but even with his support I still felt dizzy as hell. He offered to take my suitcase and being less stress on me I gladly accepted.

After apologies and a few more pick ups. We left effective immediately, not wanting to cause any more scenes for bystander's entertainment. We the other random students, who I never met, plus me hiked out to the parking lot which was extremely crowded. Several taxis rolled through picking up and dropping off all different types of people and buses unloaded large groups. It was also a beautiful day with the sun shining brightly surrounded by nothing but clear skies and the slightest breeze. This in my opinion was perfect.

Despite all the crap that had went down I was still slightly excited to finally get going to my new school. An actual school. I had been homeschooled for most of my life so this was a completely new experience for me. It could have been the pain killer I took but a tingling sensation rose within me whenever I thought about how awesome school was going to be. I had read through many glittering boarding school brochures and online websites but Vatra stuck out for some reason or maybe I just really like how super hot their uniforms made the guys look. I guess blazers dresshirts and khaki pants could do that for anyone though.

After being led through a couple more sections of the parking lot we finally reached our buses. They weren't those ugly yellow school buses that weren't built for long journeys but magnificent charter buses with tinted windows, ac and televisions hooked to the ceiling for movie watching. This is probably where all the tuition money went being that the cost to come to the privileged Vatra Academy cost about the equivalent of the price of a year of college tuition.

As we boarded Mr. Perry checked us all off on a clipboard that he pulled from who knows where. And I took my bag from him hauling it over my shoulder as I boarded. Zuko sat in the very back of the bus and being that he was sort of the only person I knew I figured I would sit with him. I noticed something very odd which was that none of the seats around him were filled. Everyone had begun sitting three rows up from him and being that there were thirty of us on a bus that could hold forty It was peculiar to say the least. Still I made my way to the back and plopped down besides Zuko who looked shocked as ever at my seating choice.

"What are you doing?" he asked removing a black skull candy ear bud and giving me a strange look.

"I'm sitting beside you if that wasn't obvious" I said cringing as little jolts of pain shot threw my jaw as I talked. Maybe the pain meds hadn't kicked in yet.

"Yeah I know" he said annoyed " but why?"

"Why not?" I tried cracking a smile but I stopped when I felt the pain coming.

"Because … you know I.." he hesitated looking for the right words and not making eye contact.

"What punched me in the face?"

"yeah…. that"

Was it just me or did he actually look like he felt bad. "It's not a big deal my parents always said I was hard-headed I guess they were right. See look it doesn't hurt at all." I smiled largely poking my cheek. Oh gawd it hurt so badly. I was starting to think they didn't even give me an actual pain killer pill.

"Iggy you're a bad liar" my eyes went wide until I registered that he was only talking about the pain and not the fact that I was a girl because how would he know.

"can I sleep on you" I mumbled finally feeling the exhaustion settle in on me.

"what?" he said alarmed turning bright red.

"I just feel really tired probably the Motrin" I giggled resting my head against his shoulder and blacking out.

**Fin-**


	2. Dorm Room Dilemma

**Previously (when I don't read stories in a long time I always forget what happened last so here's a refresher)  
**

"What punched me in the face?"

"yeah… that"

Was it just me or did he actually look like he felt bad. "It's not a big deal my parents always said I was hard-headed I guess they were right. See look it doesn't hurt at all." I smiled largely poking my cheek. Oh gawd it hurt so badly. I was starting to think they didn't even give me an actual pain med.

"Iggy you're a bad liar" my eyes went wide until I registered that he was only talking about the pain and not the fact that I was a girl.

"Can I sleep on you" I mumbled finally feeling the exhaustion settle in on me.

"what?" he said turning bright red.

"I just feel really tired probably the Motrin" I giggled resting my head against his shoulder and blacking out.

**Chapter 2**

**Iggy's POV**

I was on the floor crawling it was hot. Fire was engulfing the whole room. Heavy layers of smoke cloud the room making me blind and my lungs feel like they're going to collapse. My hand sweeps across a wooden surface and I feel a line cool air hit my wrist. I run my hand up the surface jackpot doorknob. Turning the knob frantically I can feel the beginning of tears come to my eyes when it doesn't budge. I was not going to give up though. Mustering up all my strength I fight to push the door open. I start to make my way to my knees trying to get more of my body weight on the frame but a large hand out of nowhere clasp on to my leg pulling me back deep into the flaming room. I struggle but it's no use a pained screams breaks from my lips as I see the gleam of a silver knife. The man laughs maniacally above me and he makes a move to slash at my face.

I jolt up in bed immediately regretting the movement, feeling my head begin to throb. My hearts racing and not in the good kind of butterflies way. My bangs clamp to my forehead sticky from sweat that now in small pearls drips down my face. I open my eyes squinting at the blaring sunlight coming through the window.

Wait, when was there a window in my room! I blink quickly trying to adjust to the sun raining in the room. I quit when I see spots in my vision. Using my hand to block out the sun I look down at what I'm wearing. Same outfit as yesterday it now dawns on me the situation I'm in. All the events of yesterday flooding back to me. Unconsciously I touch my jaw which still hurts. There was no doubt in my mind that a large blue and black bruise graced my features.

Sliding out from the warmth of the covers I got up carefully still half asleep. Was this my new room? To my right another bed was placed on the other side of the room covered with dark blue sheets and some pillows. Posters of scantily clad women decorated the wall above it right near the head board. There were also two desks as well. It was sort of like a hotel room except for in hotels normally where the bathroom would be was a closet.

If I left I figured I might be able to find some breakfast and possibly someone to explain to me everything that happened after the bus ride. As I went to open the door, someone opened it hitting me in the face causing extreme pain to shoot to my jaw from where I was hit yesterday. "Oww that hurt Who the fu - ?" I cut myself off not believing who I saw before my eyes.

"Your mouth just hanging open like that sort of creeps me out" Nick stated. I snapped my jaw closed quickly. This was not happening. Was there a way to change rooms?

"Good morning Isaac" he smirked "No hard feelings about yesterday."

"It's Iggy" I corrected "and yeah no hard feelings. Actually scratch that, no feelings at all" I smiled. I wasn't really one for fighting or conflict in general but I knew my lack of caring would piss him off. Plus it helped that I had studied many different styles of fighting since I was 5, making me not even a tad afraid of him.

It was my parents idea of course, they always told me one day the skills would come in handy they didn't know how right they were. Anyway all the teachers I had always seem to have very similar number one rules. Monk Chang's rule number one was you don't need physical power to prove your strength. Master Ji-Minh's rule was never seek out enemies. Sensei Takashi's rule the best fighters don't aim to hurt but only to outwit. Lastly and my personal favorite was Professor Taylor Lawrence's rule Don't waste your skill on idiots.

The point is all there rules had the same general message. Don't engage in fights unless you absolutely have to. If you're not smart enough to solve your problems coming out unharmed then you have no real strength.

As far as Zuko and Nick were concerned I was a helpless scrawny new kid. Could I have schooled both of them yesterday? Yes. Would that have been bad for my cover? Yes. Was I totally zoning out on what Nick was saying? Yes. "Can you repeat that" I said coming back to reality.

"I said you're not making any sense."

"Of course I'm not"

"What?"

"Exactly."

"You're weird"

I laughed "You have no idea"

"What?"

"Exactly" seeing as this was going to be an endless cycle of a game I like to call what? exactly. I grabbed my luggage and backed out the room leaving Nick to try and thoroughly process our conversation.

I roamed around the dorm building searching for the manager or just any adult I could find who worked here. The building was quite nice with navy colored walls and some abstracts paintings hanging. I found a staircase to the roof which was pretty cool. Along the end of the hallway was the locker room with showers and baths. For me that was going to be a problem.

When I was about ready to give up on my search I found it. The common area. Students stretched out all over the room watching t.v., playing video games, pool, and air hockey. There was also a small food bar, clinic and most importantly a sign out and information counter.

I strolled over to the counter my luggage dragging behind me on the tiled floors. I didn't know what kids would be signing out for since they lived here but I figured someone here could help me. Two people were currently at the counter a stocky old man with a full head of grey hair and a dark skinned younger guy in a Vatra Academy polo who could possibly be in the same grade as me.

"Hi.. um I'm new I wanted to know who I could see about a room change?" I smiled hesitantly looking between both men.

"Iggy right?" said the younger of the two.

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"It's not every year someone faints on the trip and is carried into the dorms. My names Steven I'm a senior and the Residence Assistant here. Nice to meet you." He smiled offering his hand.

"Cool" I replied shaking his hand. "So about that room change"

"Technically we already changed your room" Steven laughed.

"How's that possible?" I asked confused.

"Well originally you were supposed to be rooming with some guy named…uh what was his name?"

"Zuko" the older gentleman responded not looking up from his work.

"What?"

"Yeah that's him" Steven said.

"Why was I switched?"

"Do you really have to ask? You both got into a fight yesterday why would we put you in the same room?" That actually made a lot sense but still I didn't want to room with Nick.

"I know this might sound crazy but can I switch back into Zuko's room"

"No" Mr. Rice said sternly still concentrated on his papers.

"I promise you this is not some revenge scheme I just can't stand rooming with Nick"

"No" Mr. Rice repeated.

"Wait Nick Johnson?" Steven asked.

"Yes" I nodded.

"Thinks he owns the world because his mom is a multimillionaire. He's such a little prick " Steven said understandingly.

"Language Mr. Patterson" the older man looked up glaring at Steven scolding him like one would scold a child.

"Sorry but it's true, just let the kid switch you know how Nick is"

He looked between both Steven and I and seeing as we weren't going to budge he let out a long sigh.

"Fine… but you'll have to fill out these papers" he said going through a filing cabinet and pulling out a packet handing it to me.

"Here's your room key go straight take the second left and the room should be towards the end of the hall. If you have any questions or need some help I'm in room 112" Steven smiled tossing the key to me.

"Thank you I really appreciate it" I smiled wanting to hug them both thought that would be really weird. So I just turned and headed off in the direction they pointed to.

**Zuko's POV**

My hands hurt but I was finally done writing the letter. Although I preferred typing in Microsoft Word I always felt that hand written letters came off more sincere and maybe the faculty would hate me a little less seeing the effort I put in.

Three months off-ground privileges taken away and having to write an apology to the airport that's the punishment I got for punching Iggy. Did I care about my off ground privileges. Not really. The only thing outside the school gate was a small shopping center where all the students hung out and since me and about every student had a mutual hate relationship that was no place for me to go. I already had broken my promise to myself anyway. Why did I have to flip out like that yesterday maybe I should meditate more like Uncle suggest. If the school would let me throw out that space-wasting bed then I would have the perfect place to meditate.

Every year they stuck me with new kids and every year they got scared and would lie and say I threatened them or something ridiculous as an excuse to change rooms. It was stupid but that was high school.

Every school wasn't like mine though. When I left New York to come to this school I was just starting to make friends I even had a girlfriend. Sure we broke up since she got all clingy and I couldn't handle long distance relationships but we're still friends. Anyway that was all in the past, now is now, even if I broke my promise to not fight I was going to change this year.

Turning off my desk light I grabbed the letter along with my iPod popping the black skullcandy buds into my ear. I needed to go find Mr. Rice to give him the letter. I headed to the door but before I could land my hand on the knob it swung open knocking me in the face and making me land on my ass.

"What the hell?" I yelled only stopping short finding Iggy grinning above me.

"Ironic" he laughed to himself. I didn't see how it was but I let it go. Iggy, at least since I met him, never made any sense.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm your new roommate"

"No, you were switched" or at least that what they had told me.

"Yeah to Nick Johnson's room who I want nothing to do with" he said offering me his hand to help me up.

I waved him off but couldn't help but crack the tiniest smile. At least this kid saw Nick for the douche he was. All of Nicks posse was made up of kids who were scared of him or people equally as mean.

"So?" He said closing the room door and moving past me to set down his luggage, "Where were you headed?"

"uh…nowhere" I said awkwardly turning to face him.

"okayyy…well can I accompany you on this trip to nowhere."

"What?"

"Exactly" he laughed,"Can we talk about yesterday" he frowned turning serious and sitting down on what would have been the vacant bed.

"I guess…" I said hesitantly going over to sit on my bed. I felt things were about to get really strange so I might as well be comfortable while we talked.

"I'm sorry about yesterday" he started. Why was he apologizing he didn't even doing anything wrong but I didn't interrupt.

"It was pretty stupid of me to jump in like that so if I got you into trouble I understand if you hate me."He was annoying and a little stupid but I didn't hate him.

"I just think no one should waste their effort on a dumb kid like Nick. Are things always like with him?"

"Pretty much" I muttered recalling how many time Nick and I got in a fight.

"Does everyone treat you like that?"

"um…yeah it's always been like this so I'm used to it"

"That's not right you should be used to abuse? Is it because of what he said about your mom?"

"…." Silence filled the room. Iggy seemed ok but still I barely knew him there was no way I was talking about this with him. Plus I didn't want to see that ugly form of pity and sympathy coming from him.

"I understand I guess I just thought you know with our united hate of Nick we could be friends or something like that. Can we be friends?"

Didn't I say I was going to change this year maybe I could trust him or at least give him a chance.

"Im uh… hungry. Let's get something to eat" Offering him to go get lunch was probably the most effort I put in to having a connection with someone at this school in years.

"Blatant change of subject noted but…."

"yeah…?"

"You're saying you'll be my friend in your own odd way right"

"No"

"What? Why? Is it something I said"

"It's everything you just said and how can you just calmly ask another guy to be your friend plus I'm pretty sure you just insulted me"

"Odd is not an insult I'm plenty odd, plus don't you have to have someone's approval of friendship before you can be friends at least that's what I learned from this book?" He began to rummage through his luggage. He pulled out a thin pocket sized book and handed it to me.

"New to school 101: a guide to making friends" I read the title. Was he being serious? I looked over at him but his face was set straight no hint of joking. I opened the book to the chapter he had bookmarked the pages were well worn. Hello lets be friends said the script written as the chapter title. I held in my laughter and tossed the book back to him.

"It's not funny I've never been to a real school before" he said noticing I was on holding in my laughter. He looked at the book in his hands then back at me. His face started to scrunch up and I thought he was going to cry. "UHHH You're right this is so ridiculous it was made in the 70's" he laughed plopping back on his bed.

"You've really never been to a real school before?" I asked calming down. It was really sort of unbelievable.

"I've been home schooled all my life"

"Why?" It seemed like a simple question to me but a pained expression came over Iggy's face as if he were remembering something horrible. THen in a flash it was gone.

"It's what my parents wanted" he said robotically like his soul had been sucked out. Seeing that he had changed so drastically I didn't really know what to say so I just sat there quietly playing with my earphone cord. Suddenly Iggy bolted up in bed and turned over to me.

"Didn't we say we were going to get food?"

"oh… right" I completely forgot about that.

"Let's go my stomach waits for no man or women…Unless they are making me food"

"you're so weird" I pocketed my iPod in my hoodie jacket and got up moving to the door.

"Thank you" he smiled following.

**Fin **

**RnR Please **


	3. Cooties

**Previously**

"You've really never been to a real school before?" I asked calming down. It was really unbelievable.

"I've been homeschooled all my life"

"Why?" It seemed like a simple question to me but a pained expression came over Iggy's face as if he were remembering something horrible. In a flash it was gone.

"It's what my parents wanted" he said robotically like his soul had been sucked out. Seeing that he had changed so drastically I didn't really know what to say so I just sat there quietly playing with my earphone cord. Suddenly Iggy bolted up in bed and turned over to me.

"Didn't we say we were going to get food?"

"oh… right" I completely forgot about that.

"Let's go my stomach waits for no man or women…Unless they are making me food"

"you're so weird"

"Thank you"

**Chapter 3**

**Iggy's POV**

I thought the dorm was pretty but that was nothing compared to the outside. Tall castle like buildings rose up stretching across freshly cut grass. I felt like I was at Hogwarts. Seriously if Harry Potter just popped around the corner with a broomstick in hand I wouldn't be surprised.

Zuko was an excellent tour guide. He didn't talk at all only stopped at the buildings for a fraction of a second before moving on. Even though I had billion questions I was out of breath just keeping up with him and couldn't ask any.

We ended our tour at the top of a long staircase that led to two wide doors opening to a beautiful dining hall. I was thankful when we finally reached it because my legs were going to break in half. I rested my hands on my knees and drew in a few deep breaths contemplating how Zuko could walk at inhuman speeds. At the top of the stairs I could see all the neat rows of table filling the regal hall with antique looking crystal glass chandeliers above each one. Also there was what seemed like thousands of kids filling it.

Zuko later explained to me that the first week of coming back was called adjustment week. The dorms played ice breakers and students had time to find out, before the following Monday, where each of their classrooms were and meet their teachers. You weren't allowed to leave campus during this week so if you wanted food you had to go to the lunch during the scheduled time of 12pm-2pm and dinner at 6-8pm.

"This is so fancy just for lunch I feel so undressed" I laughed as Zuko led the way down the stairs. Zuko froze when we got to the two large doors.

"uuhh …You should go in I'll just head back to the dorms" He said.

"What are you talking about that's ridiculous you were the one who wanted food. Ooohhh Do you have to go to the bathroom? I can wait."

"No that's not it" he denied quickly blushing.

"Then I don't see the problem" I grabbed his arm and pulled him in with me.

The room was possibly even more beautiful up close but surprising me most was how quiet the room got and the stares we were getting. People looked shocked and some of them glared at us.

"Did we do something wrong?" I asked turning to Zuko.

**Zuko's POV**

I knew something like this would happen. Iggy had no idea how this school worked coming in by myself would have been find. I might have drawn a little attention but I could have quickly gotten my food and left like usual. Having Iggy with me directed everyone's gaze at us.

I didn't have friends. I wasn't supposed to have friends. I was supposed to be a loner. Or at least to all the students at this school I was. That's why I knew Iggy should have just gone it alone. It was somewhat amusing actually. I hadn't seen so many dropped jaws from something I'd done in a while. Still I was pissed that Iggy didn't just listen to me when I told him to go in alone. Now I was probably going to have to lock myself in my room for rest of the week.

"This is why I told you to go in by yourself" I growled slash whispered since we seemed to be the only people talking.

"How was I supposed to know all the other students at this school are FREAKS WITH NO MANNERS. GOD IT'S RUDE TO STARE PEOPLE" Iggy raised his voice at the last part so everyone could hear. Some of them turned away but the bulk was still glaring and the room was silent besides the clinking of utensils on plates of students carrying on eating.

I calmly walked over to the food line not even bothering to wait for Iggy to tag along. I figured if I just ignored them they would go back to normal. I was wrong. Iggy caught up to me and followed me through the food line getting the same exact food as me. All our food was covered under tuition so we didn't have to stop and pay for anything.

Iggy found an empty table and we sat down. Everyone at the surrounding tables moved away like we had some sort plague.

"I thought the school only let in people from ninth grade and up"

"They do" I said not seeing what he was getting at.

"Then why is everyone acting like this is kindergarten and we have cooties?" He smiled before chomping on a piece of chicken. I laughed lightly and then decided to not worry and just eat my food.

Everyone seeing as nothing big was going on at our table besides eating went back to normal a little. There was still an occasional glance but thankfully no more awkward silence.

It was a little weird I hadn't eaten in the dining hall in a long time. On my normal routine I would come in get a lunch and leave to go find a place to eat by myself. Most of time, I went to my dorm room but occasionally I would go up to the roof of the dorm or sit on a bench in the park.

We finished quickly and when we got up to go throw away our trash everyone seemed to quickly remember we were still there and they fell silent again. I hurried to the trashcan to dump the food remains on my tray. The sooner I could leave the better.

Right as I was about to dump the trash in its proper container, I heard a loud clang behind me. Turning quickly I saw Iggy on the ground a guy nearby pull his leg back underneath his table.

**Iggy's POV**

The ground and I were starting to become great friends even if it was other people pushing us together. I heard a few people snicker seeing me on the ground but I didn't care. I picked up the scattered pieces of trash that flew from my tray and stood up stopping briefly to brush myself off before heading to the trashcan where Zuko was already standing.

"Are you okay?" he asked when I got there eying me.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm sort of a klutz" I laughed.

"I saw his leg" his golden eyes pierced straight through me and I felt my heart beat a little faster. How was he able to pick out my lies so easily but at the same time not at all.

"… So people are mean I'll get over it" I emptied my trash into the can calmly and we headed towards the exit. It was the final stretch just getting to the door but sadly we were stopped. Nick and his groupies strolled through the doorway. Shit. He immediately noticed us being that the room was still completely quiet and we were standing right in front of him.

"Well if isn't Cyclops and the midget" Nick smiled patting my head just to piss me off. Okay so I was short compared to most of the guys but I was a girl and taller than most girls at this school being 5'8. I hated these circumstances.

"Come out of your cage to play with your only friend" He smirked addressing mostly Zuko.

Zuko decidedly glared in response his natural go to move it seemed. I flicked him off smiling at seeing his feature mar. Some people at the surrounding tables giggled. This only made our situation worse. Nick was the type of person who loved being on top and hated humiliation the students laughing only fueled his anger towards us. So when I made a move to leave, trying to maneuver around him and his group, he blocked my path.

"Seriously why is everyone at this school acting like little kids today? "

"Did he just call me a kid?" Nick confirmed with his groupies who just nodded.

"Okay first of all _he_ is standing right in front of you and _he_ is also pretty sure you heard him." I tried to move around him again but he again moved in front of me.

"Where are you trying to go?" he asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Why do you even care?" Zuko spoke who I had almost forgotten was next to me. I could tell Zuko was starting to get pissed off and so was Nick at his little comment. Personally I didn't want to be socked in the face again, but at the same I was sure I wouldn't try to save Nick again.

"maybe he's mad I left his room?" I turned to Zuko.

"Judging by his insult I don't think so" Zuko said raising an eyebrow like I was crazy for thinking that. God could he not take a hint.

"Oh sad innocent Zuko hate is another for of love buddy." I patted his shoulder and wink making sure he would follow my lead. "Nick is pretty mad so I'm pretty sure that means he likes me a He's just a sadist they do tend to like people who fight back you know" I smiled wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. Zuko almost choked hiss face was red but I think he got what I was trying to do. He laughed a little.

"You're right" he agreed "that's a high possiblity but in that case he's head over hills for me" He smirked at the boy opposing us.

Nick turned bright red and he was possibly angrier because of our small side conversation involving him as the subject.

"Both of you shut up" he screamed, "I'm not some fag no one would ever like someone gross like you two." By now some kids were standing up trying to get a better view and case we actually fought. At any moment I felt like someone was going to scream fight and turn everything into chaos. Wanting to defuse the bomb that was Nick I sucked up my pride.

"You're right I'm sorry that was stupid of me to infer" I scolded myself, making everyone waiting for action disappointed; "We'll leave first. You enjoy your lunch I'd hate to keep you in a discussion with people you find gross."

I pushed past him pulling Zuko with me and ignoring the grin gracing Nick's face as if he had won. This was far from over.

"So…" I said to Zuko as we again scaled the long stairs "That was _fun_"

"No it wasn't" he said dead serious.

"I was being sarcastic"

**fin**


	4. Icebreakers are LAME

**Yay next chapter :)**

**Sorry No Previously  
**

**Chapter 4  
**

**Iggy's POV  
**

We walked the rest of the way back to the dorm in silence I still marveled at the beautiful campus. In the room I got a chance to unpack and make the room feel more lived in. I hung up some posters of my favorite bands along with one funny de-motivational poster that I had bought online back in New York after witness protection picked me up. It had a picture of a tree with a part of the trunk carved out until it was just barely enough to hold the tree up and it read Recovery: Time heals all wounds. But it usually leaves a pretty big scar. The poster not only reminded me of the incident that occurred in the last few months but also that I was supposed to check in with Sawyer.

I set up my laptop on my desk along with my sketchpad and some pencils. I had one picture of my parents and I placed it in the top desk drawer so I could pull it out and look at it whenever I wanted. I opened a web page on laptop and went to messenger opened through my safe email. Sawyer was online it was only about 4pm so he was still at work. I clicked on his username before typing a quick greeting.

_**IC5311**_: Hey

The IC stood for my initials Isabel Corstoff and my identity Iggy Costa and 5/3/11 was the date of the incident.

WPSawyer is typing I read the bar.

**WPSawyer**: You are in so much trouble!

_**IC5311**_: What? Why? Did something happen?

**WPSawyer**: You didn't contact us yesterday we thought something happened to were suppose to message us as soon as you got in yesterday.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

**_IC5311_**: Sorry I was sort of unconscious lol

**WPSawyer**: It's not funny we had to contact the school and make sure you weren't attacked.

**WPSawyer**: Promise me you'll be more careful.

Sawyer was sort of like a protective older brother to me. I smiled at his last statement.

**_IC5311_**: Ok promise but you know better than anyone I'm not great at keeping them.

**WPSawyer**: haha you're funny but this is one you better keep also I'm glad to see you're in a good mood Princess. How is the School?

_**IC5311**_:Uggh can we not go there with the nicknames Oh it's a real party here you should come join me.

**WPSawyer**: You better hope I don't have to come join you.

_**IC5311**_:I know I was kidding…. has there been any change?

**WPSawyer:** No he's still in the same condition but we're watching closely.

I frowned how long was it going to take for something to happen it was breaking my heart to wait this long.

**WPSawyer**: I know you're frowning don't worry I'll update you as soon as something happens

_**IC5311**_: Thanks

**WPSawyer**: No problem Iz feel better I gotta go kid

**_IC5311_**:Bye also I'm not a kid

**WPSawyer**: I'm sure you like to think so!

_WPSawyer_ signed off came up the next message.

Smiling at the screen I closed down my computer. I still had a lot of the afternoon but I felt exhausted. Zuko was reading on his bed. I got up from my desk seat taking my sketch pad and pencil with me. I flopped on the bed stretched out so my back was to the ceiling and I could still draw. I loved the feel of the soft blankets and perfectly fluffed pillows.

"Hey what are you reading Zuko?" I said turning my face to him.

He didn't answer just turned the book so I could see the title. The Crucible I read.

"I didn't take you for the play reading type."

"Summer reading assignment." He explained.

"Ahh I chose Taming of the Shrew much happier ending"

We went back to silence and I flipped to a new page in my sketch pad and started drawing. I did a small quick sketch in the corner of page and then drew a larger version that would fill the space. Drawing took me to a hold different world where nothing else mattered but me and the image I created splayed across the page.

When my hand started to hurt I figured I should stop. I set my pencil on the small dresser in between the beds and looked at the picture. It was guy in a martial arts punch pose shooting fire out his hands. I loved the way his eyes looked fierce like the fire. I could use some more detail in the outfit but other than that I was satisfied.

Finally glancing at the time I realized how long I had been drawing. Two hours no wonder my hands hurt it was six o clock. I looked over at Zuko whose book was resting on his face while he slept soundly. I moved over to his bed and slowly leaned over him. I slowly slid the book out of the grasp of his hand and from over his face. He stirred slightly but didn't wake. Without the book on his face he looked so peaceful and younger than the first time I met him on the plane. My eyes were drawn to his scar where the skin was raw red with thin lines of dark brown wrinkled skin, and the inside closest to the eye was a dark burgundy color. I don't know how he got it but it must have been painful. It would be cool to draw though. Unconsciously I reached my hand out. I nearly had a hard attack when his eyes flashed open. Before I knew it he had me pinned on the floor my hand twisted behind my back. Even if I was good fighter this position hurt and I couldn't get out of it with him putting so much weight on top of me.

"What were you going to do?" He growled.

"Nothing" I squeaked my voice breaking to what its normal height was.

"It didn't look like nothing"

"Ouch. Can you please get off me and I'll explain." His grip loosened and he stood above me glaring waiting for an answer. I shook my arm trying to get some feeling back into it.

"You fell asleep with the book on your head and I removed it that's it" It wasn't it but I didn't really want to explain why I was watching him sleep.

"and…" he said waiting for the rest of the explanation.

"Ok so I was sort of watching you sleep after I set the book down, but I wasn't going to touch you I just thought you would be an interesting subject to draw." It was true even If I did want to I wouldn't have done it.

"fine" Zuko said rubbing his forehead "just don't do it again."

He plopped on his bed and I got off my good friend the floor. It was still slightly funny how I had more action with the floor then I'd ever get with Zuko. I started laughing at the thought of that the ground and I getting married. Yeah that would be weird. Zuko turned to look at me as I sat on my bed still laughing.

"What so funny" he asked. Calming down from my fit of giggles I tried to explain but only laughter kept coming out.

"I…haha.. just thinking" I smiled taking a few deep breaths to gain control "That I should marry the floor since we keep ending up together"

"idiot" He smirked.

"So what's for dinner?"

"Do you only think about food?"

"Well it's like 6:10" I glanced at the clock "I haven't eaten since 1."

Zuko looked a little surprised he looked at the clock to.

"hmm" was all he said in response.

"Hmm indeed what are you thinking?"

"I think we're doing Icebreakers"

"Oh yeah you told me about those but what's that got to do with dinner?" I asked not seeing the connection.

"They order pizza for the whole dorm" he said.

"What time does it st-?" I was cut off by loud knocking on the door.

I walked over to the door and opened it to find Steven.

"Hey what's up" I smiled.

"Hey Iggy I see you got all settled; How are you doing?" he smiled glancing behind me at the room.

"Good are you just here checking up on me cause I'm fine no problems to report"

"Nope that's not why I'm here. Everyone's required to come to the icebreaker so I'm rounding up the students who haven't been marked in the attendance.

"Oh sorry yeah we were about to leave"

"Great I'll see you in the common room" he smiled walking off down the hall.

I opened the closet and grabbed my black and white striped hoodie since it was getting cold. Zuko also grabbed a hoodie in dark red from his side of the closet and slid into some black vans. I was already in my signature grey converse so I just grabbed the room key and we left.

**Zuko's POV**

Ice breakers were lame I never went to them even if it was required attendance. No one seemed to care if I showed up or not anyway. Plus I never answered the knocking on my door. However here I was in the chaos of the main lounge with about 70 other guys hungry for pizza.

Iggy went to to sign us in so I just sat in a semi empty corner of room just observing the room. Everyone seemed to be in their own little cliques talking about who knows what. I knew some of these people were in my classes but I didn't really recognize anyone specific since I wasn't friends with any of them. Iggy came back right as a loud cheer broke out in the crowd at the arrival of twenty boxes of steaming hot pizza arrived.

Steven the only person I recognized since he had just come to our room stood on top of a table with a microphone.

"Ok make a line for the Pizza starting on that side" he said directing students.

"After everyone gets there food we're going split into 8 groups of ten and start Icebreakers." Steven added before getting off the table then into line. All I could think about was that I was wrong there were 80 kids in the dorm.

I got into line with Iggy and being close to the spot where the line had started we didn't end up at the end of line. I wasn't really in the mood for pizza but I still just took to slices of cheese and moved out. Iggy had one slice of cheese and one slice of pepperoni along with a can of coke.

We sat down on a couch that wasn't completely crowded. I was glad he took the spot next by the stranger because I already didn't feel like dealing with people. I wished I could go back to the room but something told me that Iggy would try and force me to stay. We just silently ate not really trying to converse with anyone.

Sadly it ended when Steven came around and stuck us into a group. The other boys in my group besides Iggy gave sideways glances as we all just sort of stood there awkwardly waiting for directions. Steven came back over the speakers announced we all had to introduce our selves including name grade and some other facts about us that everyone would forget after tonight.

"So who wants to start" Iggy smiled glancing around our circle. Everyone in the group was silent.

"Ok I'll start My names Iggy Costa I'm in the eleventh grade. I came here from New York and I guess something interesting about me is I draw my own webcomic."

"Really that's cool What's it about?" said some kid across the circle.

"it's about these kids stuck in a video game where they have to defeat the boss of each level or they die"

Everyone in the group laughed and another commented about wanting to see it some time.

"I guess I'm next" Spoke the guy to the right of Iggy. "My names Roman I'm a senior I live a few hours away in Virginia Beach and something interesting about me is I'm double jointed in my legs also I play soccer."

"I don't believe you're double jointed show us" Iggy smiled. I was pretty sure he did believe him but he just wanted to keep the conversation going. Roman popped his knees out of socket pushing them back and everyone shuttered at the sight.

"Does it hurt" one kid spoke and Roman went back to normal.

"Nope" he laughed "But people ask me that a lot."

Everyone continued around the circle until it came to me at the end being that I was to the left of Iggy.

"My names Zuko I'm in eleventh grade." That was all they needed to know plus I didn't have any special talents. Everyone tensed and Iggy laughed.

"Lighten up Zuko" Iggy nudged me and I wanted to pound his stupid happy face into the ground he loved so much. I was tired and was not in the mood for socializing.

"Zuko's from New York we were on the same plane. Interesting fact He's also got a mean right hook" he said pointing to his chin where there was a small purple bruise drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Oh were you that kid who was dragged into the dorm yesterday unconscious" Roman spoke.

"Yep"

"So he or Zuko hit you" a kid who I think was named Kevin spoke pointing at me.

"Huh oh yeah but it was an accident really it was Nick Johnson's fault he provoked him I just stupidly jumped in their way" Iggy explained.

"Nick is such a shit for brains why do people even hang out with him?" Roman said shaking his head.

"I heard he pays his friends" said the boy next to him. It was a little surprising I didn't know so many people disliked him. Yet I didn't feel sorry for him. The conversation on Nick dropped and moved on to Soccer since three of the boys in the group played. After a while Steven got back up on the table.

"I hope everyone's made some new friends for our last event we're having a dorm scavenger hunt. The first group to bring back five items will win the hunt"

As the list was handed around and groups started disappearing in search of the items. Our group got the list last but a boy in our group came up with a good plan.

We tore the paper into 5 sections each piece holding two clues for two items. We then split up into five groups of two and each group got a piece of the paper. This way would be much faster since we all wouldn't have to walk around together. However now we had to rely on each group of two to be smart enough to figure out the clues. I was grouped with Iggy since everyone else still seemed slightly afraid of me. We all decided to meet up in twenty minutes.

We read through the clues until we finally decided on a place to go. The first clue was talking about Galileo the wright brothers and so we thought it might be something on the roof since one had to do with stars and the others flight. The other clue read let the man with a missing ear steer you in the right direction. We had no idea what that meant.

Finding the staircase we climbed passing the second floor to get to the roof. It was cold outside and I was thankful I grabbed my hoodie. It was also dark which in no way helped since we didn't know what we were looking for.

"Do you have your phone or a flashlight we can use?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah hold on" I pulled my cellphone from my pocket it was a touchscreen. I pressed the small power button and the phone glowed to life illuminating Iggy's face and a small space around us.

We looked all around the roof not finding a single thing. Walking back to the door to go back inside Iggy stepped on something making a loud crunch. He leaned down picking up what he stepped on. I put my phone over his hand to see what it was. A small plastic bottle was in his hands with a little rolled up note inside.

Iggy opened the note and read "The sky's not the limit reach for the stars" it said.

"Lame can we leave now that we found it" I can't believe they made us come out here for a stupid bottle.

"Yes" Iggy yawned equally exhausted.

Back indoors we realized we had about five more minutes until we were suppose to meet up with our group.  
We walked back to lounge and found that only Roman and that kid whose name may or may not have been Kevin waited. Steven and were also in the room waiting for the return of groups. Kevin and Roman seemed to have found both of their items and were now in a heated discussion about who should have won the world cup.

"Hey we found one" Iggy smiled breaking in between their discussion.

"Really great we got both of ours" said Roman.

"What was yours?" Asked Kevin.

I handed him the paper and Iggy showed them the rolled up piece of paper.

"Lame" Kevin said. My thoughts exactly.

Some of the other groups were showing back to the room with maybe one item.

Two more guys from our group came back with one thing and Iggy was excited.

"We actually might win this" he smiled at me.

Some more guys from our group returned with nothing and soon only two more people were missing from our group.

"If they just come back with one item then we win" Roman grinned hyped up. I was hyped up to but not about winning about the possibility of this being over so I could sleep.

Finally the last two members came back and they had both of their items.  
Our group cheered taking our items to Steven and holding up the last two guys that brought us the winning pieces.

"We have a winner!" Steven announced making the other groups groan from their loss.

"What do win?" Kevin asked. Always the one with the questions it seemed.

Steven smiled "You win the best prize of all bragging rights, friendship and the fun of playing the game"

"That's lame" Kevin and I said at the same time. We looked at each other I smirked and he laughed.

"Wait one more thing you also get a coupon for free pizza outside town come to us when you want to redeem it." Steven smiled "Now everyone go to bed"

Mr. Rice had us write all our names down so he'd know who had won. Then finally we were able to head back to our rooms. I nearly collapsed in the doorway I hadn't been this tired since Uncle's summer training program in the Alps. I kicked off my shoes at the edge of my bed and plopped on top of my sheets. I didn't bother changing I could do that in the morning. I felt very odd, today had been very strange. Especially since the amount of contact I made with other students today made almost as much contact as I usually had in a year. So strange. I felt my eyelids get heavy and I quickly drifted off to sleep.

**fin  
**


	5. STOP! in the name of love

**I so neglect this story and so I'm sorry! I don't really have a schedule and just right when I have time or are in the mood.  
**

**Previously**

Mr. Rice had us write all our names down so he'd know who had won. Then finally we were able to head back to our rooms. I nearly collapsed in the doorway I hadn't been this tired since Uncle's summer training program in the Alps. I kicked off my shoes at the edge of my bed and plopped on top of my sheets. I didn't bother changing I could do that in the morning. I felt odd today had been very strange. Especially since the amount of contact I made with other students today made almost as much contact as I usually had in a year. So strange. I felt my eyelids get heavy and I quickly drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 4**

**Iggy's POV**

"Ahh this is my favorite song" I turned up the volume and Call Me Maybe blasted through the car. I was in the passenger seat of Rome's cherry red jeep along with Kevin who looked less than pleased at my music choice.

We were on our way to Pandora's Pizza Parlor to redeem our free pizza. I know, I know what about that rule that you can't leave during adjustment week. Well, it was the last day of adjustment week so the school okay'd our trip. We were supposed to meet the rest of the guys in our group at the Pizza place. Seniors and staff were the only people permitted to have cars on campus so that's why we ended up splitting up.

Rome was a senior and we had talked a couple of times after icebreaker night so I immediately grouped myself with him and I at least knew Kevin too somewhat. And that's how we got to this point.

"I hate this song. Why do you listen to this trash?" Kevin groaned.

"Hey I just met you and this is crazy so here's my number call me maybe!"Rome and I sang obnoxiously loud which was the only way to go with this song but it was also to ignore Kevin. My voice wasn't like Mariah Carey good but it wasn't so awful people offered to pay me to stop.

"Hold on my favorite parts about to come up" I turned to face Kevin.

_Your stare was holdin _

I motioned the 'I'm watching you signal' at Kevin who gave me a look that said really?. Rome turned the car into the parking lot.

_Ripped jeans _

I pointed to my legs I was wearing jeans that were coincidentally ripped but it's not like he could see them though from where I was sitting.

_Skin was showin_

I unzipped my hoodie in a suggestive manner exposing a checkered Vans tee and winked.

_Hot night wind was blownin_

I fanned my hand in front of my face like I was cooling myself down however I didn't have a motion for wind. Rome finally found a parking space and pulled in.

_Where you think you're going baby_

I sang along at to the line reaching my hand out to Kevin. He laughed shaking his head and hopped out the car. Rome turned off the engine cutting off the song.

"Now it's ruined. Are you happy with yourself?" I turned to Rome who smirked in response "it was about to hit the chorus"

"Shut up and get out my car Iggy" he said in more of a joking manner than threatening.

We strolled into the restaurant which had white tile floors bright red wall, green booth seats, and black tables it was actually quite interesting for a pizza place. The best part of the store had to be the smell though. Even while I was outside it was like I could taste the soft cheesy bread in my mouth.

We found the rest of our icebreaker group at a long table or actually small tables pushed together I noticed once I got close enough. Everyone greeted us warmly and we conversed about stupid stuff like sports and unfinished summer assignments. Surprising at least to me the conversation turned to the incident that got me here in the first place. The news was playing on a t.v. in the restaurant and a picture of my mother was flashed and played with a recorded statement she had given just a few weeks ago.

"Robert Corstoff had to be the biggest new this summer it completely shocked my parents. He was only 43" Said a boy at the far end of the table turning his gaze away from the t.v screen.

"I know right murder I bet he did something illegal" Said another. Oh something illegal was going on but it wasn't on my dad's side.

"He deserved it 'money guzzling corporations taking people's money' is what my parents said" This extremely pissed me off. Even though I knew how the public opinion worked even if you didn't know shit about the person you just lumped them into some stereotype and judged them. It was all I had read in the news article after article slandering my father made by people who didn't know him or what was going on in his company.

"But he was so charitable" Rome defended. I smiled I knew there was a reason he was my friend.

"One word" Kevin said "Illuminati."

Everyone turned and looked at him including me.

"No" we all said unison.

"Didn't he have a daughter?" I froze and suddenly my heart felt like I had just ran 20 miles. Witness protection never trained me for these types of conversations.

"Yeah, Isabella Corporates Princess that's why I cared about the accident in the first place." I hated the nickname Corporates Princess Sawyer always called me it just to tease.

"Yeah I know what you mean the chick was fine as hell" I blushed hard my face turning completely red. Is this what boys thought of me?

"She's okay but she's not like Megan Fox" Really Megan Fox? I thought or seeing how everyone turned to me and gave me a look I had said that out loud.

"Oh Did I say that out loud?"I asked shocked. Rome was first to laugh sending everyone else into a fit of laughter as well.

"What? I just don't think she's attractive"

"Okay fine then who do you think is?" Kevin asked me.

"Emma Watson" She was pretty in my opinion and also I sort of wished I got her spot in those Burberry ads in Vogue "and Angelina Jolie" Who I had met once and she was really nice and a good role model with all her charity work.

"Angelina Jolie I guess you really are a man" Rome grinned "Plus Megan Fox is married"

"So is Angelina" I laughed. Brad Pitt was hot hence another reason why I respected her.

"Well Isabella is around our age anyway I would tap that" Kevin smiled. My jaw dropped No he would not!

The pizza arrived saving me from exposing everything by hauling off and slapping Kevin.

**Zuko's POV**

I let my DS slip out of my hand and onto the floor. I was lying on my bed and for the fifth time had been taken down by those damn blue turtle shells in Mario Kart. Iggy had left a while ago to go eat pizza so the room was oddly quiet, and for some reason it made me uncomfortable.

I mean I should be basking in the peace and silence right? So then why did it feel wrong? Sure I had been hanging out with Iggy this whole week but that was because we were roommates and he was just clingy. Like when Rome invited him to lunch with his friends Iggy still turned them down and ate with me. We instead of going to the cafeteria had been sitting on the top of the roof of our dorm for lunch. Where I normally ate lunch by myself. Either way it just felt weird that Iggy wasn't here.

I had already finished up my paper for the Crucible and there were only so many times you can play Mario Kart, Fruit Ninja, and Angry Birds. I even tried meditating which didn't last long. I practiced my tae kwon doing handstands and kicks along with one handed push-ups and that only distracted me for a little.

Maybe I should write a letter to Uncle. But what would I say thanks a lot for screwing me over with that plane ticket or have you found those rare tea leafs you were looking for. I'm sure he would enjoy that.

"Whatever it just 8:30pm I'll just get to bed early."

"Great now I'm talking to myself" I rubbed my head maybe I really was tired I walked over to the closet and pulled some pajamas then went back to my bed. I was in mid strip of taking off my shirt when.

"Whoa what are you doing?" Iggy appeared. I removed the rest of my shirt to see Iggy with his hand in front of his face and a bag in his other hand.

My face started to heat up and I didn't know why. What was there to be embarrassed about we were both guys? Now that I thought about it I never saw Iggy in the showers he was always up before me and fully dressed when I got up. Maybe he was just shy he did say he never went to a real school before but still something was off.

"I'm changing. We're both guys why are you getting embarrassed?" I questioned.

Iggy lowered his hand. His face was entirely red "You're right we are both guys. I don't know why I freaked out sorry" he laughed awkwardly shutting the room door and walking over to his desk.

"I brought you back some pizza." He held the bag out to me but his gaze was directed at his feet.

"Uh..thanks" I said taking the bag and setting it on my desk " you know I'll just go change in the closet."

"Really it's not a big deal you don't have to I mean like you said were both guys what's there to be embarrassed about right so it's cool you don't have to change there" he babbled looking up nervously. I never noticed but his eyes were really pretty dark green tinted with flecks of gold around the edges. What the heck was I thinking?

"No it's fine I'll go." It was pretty obvious he still felt uncomfortable and I sort wanted to get out of from under his gaze. I grabbed my clothes and headed to the closet. I heard Iggy let out a big sigh of relief as I passed by him. I flipped on the light and stepped into the closet to finish changing. It didn't take me long to replace my jeans with the pajamas but yet I stayed in the closet for a little while longer. There was something about leaving an awkward situation that made it odd to go back. I mean what I was supposed to say or do. You know Zuko maybe you're over-thinking this I reassured myself, but why did I need reassurance. Ugh I was still over-thinking this, just leave the closet and act normal. I slid the closet door open fast before I could rethink up a reason why I shouldn't leave besides it being uncomfortable. I walked back to my desk and looked back at Iggy who was doodling on his computer tablet, seemingly unaffected by our little conversation. Great so I really was over-thinking this. I removed the small box of pizza from the bag on my desk.

"It's cheese" Iggy said looking up.

"Ah… okay I like cheese"

"Good, I noticed you don't eat a lot of meat so yeah…" he smiled "I mean it's not like I've just been observing you're eating habits closely.. I just noticed… you know"

"So what are you drawing?" I asked feeling the need to change the subject since things were starting to get tense again.

"New comic page" He beamed "come look"

He moved over on the bed and I walked over with the small box of pizza and sat down. The art was actually pretty good a lot of the time I had seen Iggy sketch buildings during lunch and stuff but his people were ten times better.

"It's cool" I said "But what exactly is going on"

"Oh this is the last page to the entire story so it's a little hard to explain. Basically they place the pyramid thing into that triangle spot and they win the game and go home"

"Cool, Can I look through your sketchpad?" I had never looked through it before despite that I'd seen him drawing in it a hundred times.

"No" he said almost a little too fast.

"It's just there a lot of stuff I rather you not see" He said probably noticing the skeptic look on my face.

"Like what" I replied curious now more than ever.

"Just stuff" he blushed laughing nervously.

I sighed "Okay If you say so" I finished my last slice of pizza got up to throw away the trash.

"So.. Tomorrow we actually go to class"

"Don't remind me" I groaned flopping on my bed.

"Why it should be fun. We have a lot of classes together"

It was true Iggy was in six out of the seven classes I was in. We had all four main academic classes' together, advanced economics, Spanish 3, and then where Iggy took art I took guitar ensemble. No one was required to take gym 11th grade and up.

"Exactly don't remind me" I said again.

He laughed "If I didn't know you were joking that would hurt Zuko"

I didn't say anything to that mainly because I didn't know what to say to that but Iggy bugged out. He jumped up on his bed.

"Whoa dude you weren't joking."

"And what if I wasn't" I said.

Iggy smiled and next thing I knew a pillow was hurled into my face.

"What the hell?" I jumped up on my bed and picked up one of my own pillows and chucked it at him.

He dodged and threw the other at me hitting me in the chest and then picked up the pillow I had thrown and threw that one at me too. I picked up the two pillows and as hard as I could threw them back.

"Noooooooooooo!" He screamed holding the pillow I had thrown to his chest and falling back on his bed. He glanced over at me from his sprawled out condition.

"How could you Zuko" He said hoarsely and then closed his eyes fully committing to his fake death.

"I've never met someone so ridiculous" I smiled sitting on the edge of my bed "you even beat Sokka and Aang."

"Who are they?" he bounced up.

"Just some friends from back home"

"Ahh cool I want to meet them."

"I'm sure you would all get along great" They're just as crazy I added in my head.

"I'm sure I mean if they're friends with you they're cool people" he smiled.

"Not at all"

Iggy was about to say something but a knock sounded on the door.

"Lights out" a voice came from the hall.

**Iggy's Pov**

Zuko and I were sitting on the roof again for lunch. However we had finished eating so I was drawing buildings and he was playing the new guitar music he got from class. He was really great too. The music was so magical it had a blend of fast chords and a little plucking sort of a samba like beat. I could just imagine us dancing in Spain under on cobblestone under strings of light. The picture was so vivid in my head that I flipped to new page and immediately started drawing it. The song ended and Zuko got up and put his guitar in the case.

"So can I see your sketchpad now?"

"You can see this page" I held it up so he could see it was the beginning sketch of the dancing couple.

"Not satisfying I want to see the whole thing"

"Too bad I forbid you" It's not like I wanted to say no but there were just something's in there that I couldn't show him.

"I'm quite persistent and very good at getting what I want" He said in a tone that I was a little more than ready to be seduced by. I felt my face heat up which happened a lot around Zuko.

"We should get to class the bells about to-" the bell rang right at that moment.

"We'll I try not show up early for class anyway" he said. I might have thought nothing of that statement if I hadn't known the reason he didn't show up early was mostly because he got bullied. I saw him throw a few nasty letters away but didn't ask anything of it because he never seemed bothered. He was like an impenetrable wall during class, shutting out all his harassers. But when we were alone, times like just at lunch or in our room he was the coolest person ever and I wished our classmates could see that.

We strolled into class 3 minutes late and our teacher Mrs. Noris was less than happy about us interrupting though she was just going over the assignment on the calendar. She handed Zuko and I a homework packet and calendar which was green with the words Pre-calculus honors and September printed at the top. Then we sat down at two open seats in the front middle section of the room.

She droned on about whatever was in chapter one that my home tutors had taught me probably two years ago. Most of my classes were like that actually. Math, English, and History were almost too easy for me since I was far ahead of where our class was. However I sucked at science my dad and mom never felt it was super important since they automatically decided I would take over their company. Anyway the point is I was bored out of my mind sitting in math. I glanced at Zuko to see he was already working on the homework, seems like he was too smart for this lesson as well. Then I got the greatest idea.

I turned to a new notebook page and took out a green marker. I wrote a very _important_ message on it in graffiti font .Then I signed my name folded the piece of paper into a small square.

I tapped Zuko and handed him the tiny square under the desk. He looked at me questioning but I just smiled. He unfolded the paper slowly and looked at the message then he glanced at me and looked back at the paper. Then slowly his hands slid to the top of the paper and he was about to rip it when I abruptly stood up.

"Stop" I yelled outraged. Everyone especially Zuko who let go of the paper and Mrs. Noris were shocked.

"In the name of love before you break my heart" I continued. "Does anyone know who wrote that song? It's been stuck in my head."

Everyone in class started laughing except for you guessed it Mrs. Noris. Zuko who smirked though I'm pretty sure he was on edge. I sort of wanted to laugh at myself too because seriously what the fuck did I just say. However I couldn't because was more than pissed. Her face was bright red it looked like her shoulder length curly hair might rise and turn into flames.

"Iggy outside now!" She screamed forcing everyone to drop silent.

I made my way to the door and she followed behind me.

"What was that?" She said smiling and started laughing. Okay that was a complete 180 from inside the classroom.

"Uh..I just.. the song was stuck in my head?" I don't know why it came out like a question maybe because I was confused or that it was a lie.

"That was hilarious but next time pay attention in class ok or next time you really will be in trouble"

"Okay also you're a really good actor I was really scared."

"Thanks I was in the young thespians club back in college" She grinned.

"So should I act down when we go back in?"

"Your choice but they're bound to find out I'm softie sooner or later. I'm a new teacher this year you missed that announcement because you were late" She frowned "but anyway I heard the kids don't treat new teacher so well so my colleagues told me to act strict but it's so hard" She laughed.

"Well it's my first time ever going to school, so this is new to me too. I'll keep your secret though."

"Thank you and Welcome to Vatra Iggy. We should go back in now before the jig is up" She smiled taking hold of the doorknob. We walked back into class her with an annoyed look, man she was a good actor and me at least try to look like I had just been scolded.

When I got back to my desk Zuko handed me a tiny sheet of paper. It was the same sheet with my graffiti Hello written on it but under that it said idiot I wasn't actually going to rip the paper sorry if you got in trouble signed Zuko. I actually felt a little better about that. I slid the note into my backpack and concentrated on class for the last twenty minutes.

The bell was about to ring to end class and everyone got fidgety and started to pack up.

"Before everyone leaves you should all know that this coming up weekend will be the annual back to school alumni ball." Zuko groaned beside me. Everyone else seemed excited though and I felt a little excited too.

"What's the theme?" a girl asked from the back of the room.

"Masquerade" Mrs. Noris smiled.

**Fin**

**RnR  
**


	6. Secret Past and Pillow Wars

**Thank You to everyone who has read, Favorited and reviewed this story I really super appreciate it and sorry for the long ass wait. This chapter is short but it's all somewhat important so I hope you all enjoy.  
**

**Previously**

The bell was about to ring to end class and everyone got fidgety and started to pack up.

"Before everyone leaves you should all know that this coming up weekend will be the annual back to school alumni ball." Zuko groaned beside me. Everyone else seemed excited though.

"What's the theme?" a girl asked from the back of the room.

"Masquerade" Mrs. Noris smiled.

**Chapter 5 **

**Iggy's POV**

"I'm not going"

"What I didn't even mention the dance" he didn't know it yet but he was going. We were heading back to our room from class.

"Your face"

"My face what" I asked.

"When you're excited over something your eyes change a little and I usually get dragged into your shenanigans"

"You're quite perspicacious aren't you but too bad you avoided pizza so you can't get out of this one"

"What type of logic is that? I was suspended... because of you I might add" he glared.

"You're going" I smirked "I promise I'll make it fun" I smirked pushing the room key into the bronze doorknob.

"There's no way" He frowned though I could see he was intrigued.

"You can even call me Ke$ha for the rest of the week because you know THE PARTY DON"T STOP TILL I WALK IN" I screamed as I bust open our room door.

"I'm not calling you that and I am not going to the dance" he said shutting the door behind us.

"But I've never been to a school dance and you have to be my wingman" I grinned popping the color on my burgundy school blazer.

"Me? Wingman?"

"You're my best friend. Blood Brothers. You are the Watson to my Sherlock"

"You?Sherlock?"

"I fake a better British accent"

"You've never heard me speak in a British accent"

"Ok fine show me" My face didn't let it through but I really wanted to know what he would sound like with an accent.

"…."

"Then it's settled I said taking his silence as defeat I get to be Sherlock and you're going to the dance"

"Dances are boring it's really just a bunch of people grinding on each other" he explained going over to sit at his desk

"But this one is a masquerade." I said taking a seat at my own desk and opening my laptop.

"…."

"But what's so special about a masquerade you ask?"

"I didn't ask" he said I could hear the discontent in his voice.

"but still you know what it means"

"yes, it means I'm not going" he uttered not looking up from his desk.

"Oh so you did know"I said sarcasm dripping from each word, "as I was saying masquerade equals no one knows who you are. Plus it's every little gi-guuuy's dream to slow dance with a..uh.. pretty girl right?"

"It's not my dream"

"Look Zuko all you need to know is, I'll bring the party Ke$ha remember" I winked pointing my yellow mechanical pencil in his face.

That's right Zuko might have been to a boring school dance but he'd never been to a dance with Isabella Corstoff master of parties. Actually… I had no idea what I was going to do. It was that type of spur of the moment conversation that you regret after it's over.

There were two reasons that the news referred to me as corporates princess one was the obvious daughter of the ceo of Royt one of the largest private owned corporations in America right behind Mars food. Then there was the other reason just like a princess I was shielded from the world the only parties I'd attended were held at my own house and those were as dry as stale chips. The only other ones my parents allowed were charity events, the white house correspondents dinner and If I was lucky a trip to see my grandparents who were ten times more fun then the first two combined.

What was I going to do!?

I was sure I would come up with something but one thing was for sure. Zuko wasn't getting out of going to this ball he had to go. I mean did it really matter if he didn't attend there was always Rome, Kevin, and I had met a few nice people in my art class today.

No it wasn't the same if it were any of those people I might have left it alone but this was Zuko we are talking about. He's my best friend well sort of I mean I definitely considered him to be my best friend but it was always hard to figure out whether he actually liked having me around.

It was obvious when he enjoyed my company that smirk when we talked or occasional laughter when I did something crazy. Yet on the flip side he did scold me a lot for doing idiotic things and we got into quite the argument in science class even though it was the first day.

Why was Zuko occupying so much of my mind when I'd only known him for just a week? Why did a week fill like a heck of a lot longer and there was plenty I still didn't know about him. I frowned stroking my invisible beard… another thing Zuko found funny about me invisible beard. I didn't like this train of thought I was leading down. It was Zuko Zuko Zuko I had more important things to care about like actually starting my homework. Instead of scrolling through google results on how to make parties fun. That was a bad idea in the first place.

"Hey I'm doing the science homework now" Zuko announced from his desk.

"What?"

"'I'm going to fail Physics' your words not mine"

"So you do listen to me" I smiled stupidly. Zuko blushed awwh he was so cute sometimes.

"I changed my mind I'm not helping you" He flicked me off. Cuteness over, I frowned.

"Don't be a little Debbie Downer Zuko"

He turned back around just so I could see his glare.

"Glaring Gary" he shook his head as he got up to walk over to his bed with his laptop and papers "Walk away Wendy it really works for anything"

"…" He didn't bother to look at me.

"Fine I'll come to you" I got up grabbing my physics papers and sat on the edge of his bed.

"So…Is the answer to number one pendulum?"

"How the heck did you get that when this question is asking for a number answer?" He yelled in a shock and scolding manner. It was only one worksheet front and back plus 10 definitions to look up but I felt like this was going to take forever.

2 HOURS LATER

"It was a grueling session but I'm glad you're smarter than me" I laughed packing my work into my homework folder.

"right sure"

"No really thanks" I walked back over to get my flash cards. He exited out of the firefox screen and that's when I saw it. Saved as his home screen was a beautiful woman holding hands with a young Zuko. She had the same chestnut brown hair as him and the same nose they were both grinning from ear to ear. This had to be.

"Is that your mom?" I asked. I mean it had to be they looked so much alike. He recoiled at the question thrown off guard.

"Yes" He answered shortly gathering himself before slamming the laptop closed.

"She's very pretty you guys look a lot alike…. I mean not like you're pretty.. well I mean you are pretty but not like …um ….yeah the genes worked out well" I finished halting anymore of my rambling.

"uh thanks I think" he mumbled about as awkwardly as I felt, I mean seriously 'the genes worked out well' my mouth has a serious problem.

"you know I look nothing like my mother I miss her"

"you miss her?"

"Yeah my parents divorced two years ago when I was fifteen" I couldn't even work up an I'm ok grin so I just went over and flopped on my bed.

"That sucks" Zuko said stretching out on his bed.

"yeah it really does but the worst part is they told me the day after my birthday they were splitting"

"Wow well my mom left when I was seven"

"oh your parents divorced too?" I asked.

"Not exactly" he mumbled.

I rolled over on my bed so that I could see him "What do you mean not exactly?"

" well my mom sort of just up and left one night no notice and I haven't seen her since"

"That's so messed up how she could do something so horrible"

"No you're completely wrong she did the right thing" he said a melancholy smile resting on his face.

"How can you say that when she just left you" I asked gently I had heard some rumors about Zuko's family but most of them involving Zuko killing his mom I deemed lies and decided to wait for him to tell me the real story which to me right now seemed just as bad.

"My father, Iggy, isn't a good man and she knew that more than any of us. I'm happy she got out but my father was very angry after she left and now even if she wanted to come back she can't"

"I see" I said though I really didn't I was actually utterly confused.

"You're confused aren't you" he laughed amused.

"No" I lied "I mean I sort of understand but this might be easier to put together if I knew why your father was so bad"

"oh… I think it's best if I don't" he said entirely serious.

"What is your father in the mob or something" I joked.

"Close, I know he's worked with mobs before so it wouldn't surprise me if he was more involved"

"Are you serious?" I asked not believing my own ears.

"Yes very serious my father is a" He paused a moment of hesitation before dropping the bomb, "he's a weapons dealer" there was another pause as I took in what he just said. I didn't want to think the worst of Zuko and I had no intention to but I was going to need to talk to Sawyer preferably now. Zuko had no idea what this meant to me or what he may have had to do with the accident on 5/3/11. A million questions were racing through my mind all leading to scenarios getting worse by the second.

"Iggy" Zuko called snapping me out of the trance I was in.

"Sorry it was just a lot to take in you know"

"but.. you won't" he pleaded.

"Tell, no never, it's not my secret to tell"

"thanks" he released a heavy sigh.

"No problem but Zuko" I warned holding the gaze of his honey colored eyes. "I do have a secret of my own and you might hate me for it but I'm going to tell you"

"You really don't hav-"

"Yes, yes I do have to tell you, look I might sound like a complete cheese ball right now but you're really the only friend I feel I can and want to share personal things with, so at the dance I'm going to tell you my secret whether that means me losing your friendship or not I think you deserve to know."

"Aren't you just trying to get me to got to the dance" He complained trying to lighten the mood.

"Let's be real it was going to happen even if I had to drag you with my bare hands"

"I doubt you would make it pass the door"

"Because you're a bit pudgy yeah"  
I responded loving Zuko's eyes rising.

He chucked a pillow at me and I chucked the pillow he had thrown at me back at him; after all I needed to defend my honor as a man at least until the day of the dance. I pulled another pillow one resting against my mahogany headboard I was sure this was going to be an all at war again.

"Don't" he raised his hands up in surrender "Seriou-"

Slam pillow direct hit to the face.

"Oh sorry what was that you were about to say?"

"I'm keeping it" he took my pillow and placed it behind his head.

"dude you know that's not how this game works I demand you follow the pillow war rules" Maybe it was just me but he seemed to like messing with me lately. What happened to dark touch me or die aurora and not understanding my sarcastic nature what difference a week could make.

"Pillow war?"

"pillow fights are for girls but pillow wars on the other hand are for real men" I grinned at the irony of my own statement. Real men seriously my mouth today.

"Oh Reeeaally Challenge accepted" He smirked rather playfully.

"you know my war nickname is Iggy the destroyer" I smiled thumping my chest I don't know I was clearly having an episode.

"The destroyer what the fuck Iggy?" Zuko eyed me shaking his head again his jet black locks cascading into a perfect mess around his face.

"I really don't know where that came from" I laughed jumping down making a move to snatch the pillow. Zuko proved to be too fast grabbing my hand before I could lay a finger on it. In a second he had twisted my arm around and was trying to pin me to the ground for the second time this week. I was not having it this time. I swung my leg out behind me tripping him. Not the most effective method it seemed as he tumbled forward toppling over me.

"Ow get off" I wheezed from my position on my chest under him.

His hands came down on the floor boxing off my head and his wait lifted off of me. I twisted over getting on my back to face him. He was in a push up position his face was directly over mine but not so close where our noses touched. Still we were a little too close for comfort and I flushed deep red remembering the time I walked in on him changing. I don't know what he did to work out and keep in shape but the boy had abs, toned abs, toned abs that were silently teasing me in my head as he hovered over me.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" he said breathlessly.

"Judo and you?" I replied trying to look anywhere but at his face.

"Judo" he smirked. We locked eyes and timed seemed to stop and as much as I wanted this soul staring session to continue I had to break it up.

"Can you move?" Maybe for him it was nothing but to me it felt like the room temperature had just gone up fifty degrees.

"Oh… Sorry" he offered me his hand as he stood up.

"No thank you I think I'm just going to chill with the floor I missed you baby" I said staring into the carpet and gently stroking it with my hand.

"Shut up and get off the floor"

"Why you know she loves me"

Zuko smirked before responding "just keeping teasing her and she bounds to give it up sooner or later"

I almost doubled over in laughter he deserved a high five.

"Well my body is ready" I countered winking.

"You're a man slut"

"Only for you" I growled flipping my hair.

"I might have just thrown up a little"

"Yeah I have that affect on people"

**fin**

**A bit of an abrupt ending but hopefully you guys liked it? idk rnr **


	7. Y chromosone

Previously

Zuko smirked before responding "just keeping teasing her and she bounds to give it up sooner or later"

I almost doubled over in laughter he deserved a high five.

"Well my body is ready" I countered winking.

"You're a man slut"

"Only for you" I growled flipping my hair.

"I might have just thrown up a little"

"Yeah I have that effect on people"

**Zuko's Pov**

As the week wound down you could feel everyone was bouncing off the walls. Kids were confessing and groups were forming for table arrangements. It was also rumored that some famous actor was showing up who was a past alumni. It seemed that everything was chaotically peaceful. Seriously all the students were entirely too happy I had no bad encounters but I did witness other fights of guys fighting over girls and vice versa. But who didn't appreciate a good hair pulling catfight.

Something was worrying me though and that was Iggy. He had been acting strange or stranger than usual ever since he declared he was going to tell me his secret. He was spaced out all the time and for some reason was very moody. I was almost to the point of grabbing him and shaking him to snap out of it. If his secret was worrying him so much then he didn't have to tell me. Sure I sort of was curious what the great Iggy Costa had to hide but I felt bad standing by watching him stress out. Oh well I guess at lunch I would just have to tell him he didn't have to reveal his secret.

I barely made it to guitar on time popping in the door right as the bell rang. Everyone was tuning and our teacher was going around assisting. I took my seat as first chair I was the best in the class. Sure maybe it was because I didn't have much of a life last year but still I needed to be better. I was in the middle level group we weren't masters but we also weren't novice. Being first chair though, I had a higher possibility of making the higher level group for next year. Class went by fast we went through the pieces arranged for our concert and an extra song was thrown in. Our teacher was working on getting us a slot to perform at the dance, but right now the Orchestra was taking over. I didn't hold a grudge against them. After all my dad forced me to play cello for a long time so I knew it was just as hard or sometimes harder than guitar.

Leaving class though I heard a few kids mumble something about declaring war against Orchestra or some shit like that. The walk back to the dorm was nice since it was still mid-September we still had the summer sunshine. I was meeting Iggy in the room so we could go to lunch together. Walking down the long hall I pulled my key from my coat pocket to open the door. When I pushed open the frame I was shocked to find Iggy collapsed on the floor right in the entryway. I moved to his side and shook him a little.

"Iggy answer me! Are you okay?" there was no response. Fuck he was burning up you could see the sheen of sweat on his forehead. What do I do? Without thinking I picked up his limp body into my arms carrying him bridal style. My plan was to run to the nurse's office but he awoke as I lifted him.

"What are you doing Zuko" he asked groggily.

"Good you're conscious I think you have a fever I'm taking you to the nurse." I informed him looking down at his pale face. His eyes widened in shock.

"NO you can't" he thrashed in my arms.

"Are you crazy?!" I didn't mean to yell but he was in no condition to be arguing with me.

"Please just let me rest I'll be fine" he pleaded. I wanted to yell at him again and tell him he had no choice but something in his eyes made me stop. I walked over to his bed and set him down. I kneeled down in front of him so we were face to face.

"Look I'm going to get you some water and I swear if you are passed out when I get back I'm going to take you to the nurse no matter how much you argue"

"Okay" he spoke softly agreeing. I stood and he grasped my wrist before I could leave.

"Thanks for trusting me" he let my arm slip out of his grasp and I didn't say a word as I left.

**Iggy's POV**

My head was spinning and I felt cold which was clearly bad since according to Zuko I had a fever. I know I had been a little stressed out for the dance coming up but that likely was only part of the reason for my fever. Sadly being a girl acting as a boy had a special problem a problem that was as big a secret as my identity. Yes, that dreaded _gift_ that came once a month and bought the magic of cramps, headaches, moodiness and for me at least occasional vomiting. I hadn't been eating much lately since some days on my cycle I couldn't stomach anything. It generally wore off but I still lost my appetite or had cravings for random things. It was strange because lately hanging with Zuko the only thing I wished for was going back to being a girl but now it seemed like having a Y chromosome would be the best thing in the world.

My eyes felt heavy and I just wanted to curl into a ball and got to bed but my resolve wouldn't let me. Zuko was not joking when he said he would take me to nurse if I passed out before he got back. I was determined to show him I was alright and I just couldn't take a risk like going to the nurse.

I heard the door knob jiggle, a click, and the door swung open and Zuko appeared with not only water but an ice pack and a tray full of food. His shirt was drenched in sweat. Did he run all the way here?

"Sorry it took me so long I ran into Nick at the dining hall. Literally, I bust through the door and hit him by accident but I got everything."

"You were gone for 10 minutes at most and you ran all the way to the dining hall and back" I sat up a little higher leaning against my bed's headboard, "You're incredible maybe you should join track"

"It wasn't that big of a deal" he said focusing on placing the icepack on my forehead.

"Here drink this I'm going to change" He uncapped a water bottle and handed it to me. Then in one swift motion he pulled his sweaty shirt off and headed to the closest. Instinctively my cheeks flushed catching a glimpse of bare skin but I looked down quickly feeling guilty for staring. I took a sip from the water bottle and soon I was guzzling it. When did I get so dehydrated? I felt much better as I squeezed the last water droplet from the bottle. I set the empty bottle on my dresser just as Zuko emerged from the closet with a brand new crisp black v-neck.

"You already finished it do you want me to go get another?" he said ready to sprint off again.

"No, no it's cool I feel a little better, I just want to go to sleep tell me a story a something?"

"What are you five?" he feigned annoyed though he had already begun pulling his desk chair over "What type of story do you want to hear?"

"Anything, actually no, tell me about your friends what were their names Angie and Sock"

He laughed lightly "You mean Aang and Sokka sure"

"Sokka's a bit like you you're both idiots"

"Hey!" I glared and he smiled.

"Ok well um where do I start … "

His voice was smooth and calming and I gradually felt my eyelids get heavier as he went through his bank of adventures with his friends. I heard about Sokka getting a hand carved boomerang for his birthday one year from his sister Katara and it according to Zuko always no matter what always returned.

I don't know when I blacked out but I did.

Flames engulfed the room. Oh not again I thought remembering the last time. The only difference was this time around I was dressed as a guy. I found the door and pushed against it. The arm came as scheduled pulling me to the ground and back into the thick smoke. Again I saw the silver gleam of the knife, but this time I rolled as my attacker bought it down right near my head. "Who are you?" I screamed kicking at the hand and doing a back roll to get out of distance. Their face was covered with a gas mask so I couldn't tell at all who he or maybe she was.

"You silly girl don't you recognize me" the person laughed darkly their hand reaching for the mask.

"How did you know? How did you know I was a girl" I demanded. A bright white light flashed in my eyes as they peeled off the mask.

I jolted up in my bed shuddering. Why was this happening to me?

"Are you okay?" I nearly had a heart attack. Zuko was still calmly sitting beside me his gold eyes glowing slightly as he stared at me.

"Just a bad drea-" I stopped noticing my hand was entangled with his. I pulled it away blushing and he turned red too.

"Oh I forgot I changed your icepack and you grabbed my hand in your sleep and wouldn't let go"

"Sorry and thanks" was all I was able to think up as a response.

"It's okay your fever went down so that was good"

"All thanks to you" I smiled "I might even be able to go to my last period"

"um you slept through our last class"

"Seriously! Well did you go?"

"No I just stayed here ate lunch and watched over you"

Sort of like a guardian angel I thought to myself liking the idea. However now I felt bad that he missed a class for me. "Sorry for being a burden I'll make sure to take better care of myself so you won't have to."

"Yeah you should you really gave me a scare which reminds me why'd you resist going to the nurse?"

My eyes widened just a little having forgotten and I think he noticed my panic. I quickly tried to think up an excuse that wasn't along the lines of well not everyone in school knows I'm a girl and I'd like to keep it that way.

"Oh um you know I just didn't want there to be a fuss and for them to call home and stuff"

"I guess that makes sense" He said letting it drop.

"Of course cause I'm a sensible person"

"Sure you are" he cracked a small smile, "Hey I was going to tell you earlier but if telling me your secret was stressing you out then you don't have to tell me. I still go to the dance and everything but you don't have to tell me."

I stayed silent trying to gather my thoughts. Right now I trusted Zuko and luckily he trusted me or as well as he could really trust anyone. If things carried on like this, him thinking I was a girl, how long would it take before he found me out and hated me. It might jeopardize our friendship now but wouldn't it work out later. I sure hoped so because I was still going to do it.

"Look Zuko I already set my mind on telling I'm not going to go back on my word and like I said you might be really mad at me actually I know you will be but you should know now I really didn't mean to hurt anyone" and by anyone I meant him and hopefully he got that.

"I never thought I would say this but you're sort of scaring me a little but I understand that I won't be able to stop you from doing this whatever this is."

"It's okay in two days at the dance it still might not make any sense"

"then I guess all I can do now is schedule myself to get a tux fitted" he said sitting down on his bed

"You still haven't done that! Two days Zuko Two days. Guess what we're doing tomorrow"

**fin rnr **

**Guess what we're doing next chapter**


End file.
